Funny Formula Finders (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Funny Formula Finders (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis After finding out that he is not responsible for the robbery of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, Mr.Krabs is forced to team up with Plankton to track down the formula and steal it back from the real culprits. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton Mr. Sea Chicken The Strangler Jellyfish Mama Krabs The Story The story begins inside the Chum Bucket. Plankton is snacking on some cashews and minding his own business when suddenly.. MR.KRABS(bursts through the doors): You’re going down Plankton! Plankton looks shocked. PLANKTON: Eugene? What are you doing here?! Spongebob then rushes in. SPONGEBOB: You won’t get away with this Plankton! PLANKTON: Get away with what?! What did I do?!! Mr.Krabs then grabs Plankton and pins him to the floor. MR.KRABS: Give me back me secret formula before I have to resort to no mercy! PLANKTON: But I don’t have the secret formula! MR.KRABS: Liar! Mr.Krabs then sits on Plankton to torture him. PLANKTON: Ughhh! This area smells horrible! Mr.Krabs then gets up and Spongebob shines a bright light in his face. SPONGEBOB: WHERE’S THE FORMULA PLANKTON?! PLANKTON: Listen Spongeboob! I don’t have the formula! Think about it! Would I have say trapped you in a cage full of sea bears or dropped you off at the perfume department by now?! SPONGEBOB: Yes, no, maybe so? PLANKTON: I don’t have the formula! MR.KRABS: Who else would?! You have been trying to steal it for 29 years! PLANKTON: 30! MR.KRABS: Whatever! SPONGEBOB: Mr.K, maybe Plankton is telling the truth, he hasn’t trapped us. MR.KRABS: He is deceiving you me bucko! He is getting you off your guard so he can trap you afterwards and exploit ye weaknesses! Trust me, I seen it in the Navy, poor poor… Corporal Smith. PLANKTON: I think you are a paranoid pattycake Eugene. MR.KRABS: Look who's talking! I at least don’t sleep with 14 night lights! PLANKTON: How dare you disclose my privacy?! Plankton & Mr.Krabs decide to vent out their tensions with a quick game of Rock Paper Scissors. Karen wheels up to Spongebob and they watch their idiot bosses argue. KAREN: How long is this hissy fit going to last? SPONGEBOB: Probably 6 more seconds. Plankton & Mr.Krabs give up the rock paper scissors. They are both trash at the game. MR.KRABS: Okay maybe you haven’t stolen the formula. PLANKTON: Bingo!! Brain at last! SPONGEBOB: So who is the real culprit? MR.KRABS: I don’t know me boy, I don’t know. Spongebob & Mr.Krabs simmer on many thoughts. Plankton also ponders and then looks at Karen who is smiling at him implying something. Plankton then catches on on what she wants to happen. PLANKTON: No! NO!! Anything but that! KAREN: Work.. PLANKTON: NOOOOOO!!! KAREN: Together Plankton collapses to the floor and has a mental break down at the thought of working with his arch rival to reclaim a formula he had spent 30 odd years trying to steal and has never succeeded. MR.KRABS: I don’t want to work with One Eye Desperation over there! SPONGEBOB: But what other leads do we have Mr.K? Who else would take the formula off the top of your mind? MR.KRABS: Well uh perhaps Patrick?! SPONGEBOB: He's away in the Bahamas with his parents. MR.KRABS: Ummmm, the My Leg guy, uh Red?! SPONGEBOB: Fred Rechid MR.KRABS: Whatever SPONGEBOB: Nope, he's in the hospital recovering from twisting his legs from a steamroller accident at the town circus hosted by a parade of marauders. MR.KRABS: Oh well uh… PLANKTON: Oh just clam up Eugene! We have to do it! Even though I won’t enjoy one second! MR.KRABS: Well we could work together,.. but I don’t want to. Karen groans getting tired of these two businessmen acting like babies. She gets out powerful laser guns and points them towards Krabs & Plankton. KAREN: JUST GO AND GET THE STUPID FORMULA!!! Mr.Krabs & Plankton scream and exit the Chum Bucket together to begin the mission. Spongebob & a now relaxed Karen watch. SPONGEBOB: And here we go. KAREN: Solitaire here I come. The scene jumps to another restaurant named the Sea Chicken Shack. Mr.Krabs teleports up to the roof with a ray given to him by Plankton. Plankton accidentally teleports into Mr.Krabs’ butt. PLANKTON: Ughhh! This area smells horrible! Plankton then hops off and the two rivals debate on how to infiltrate the restaurant thinking the Sea Chicken is the robber. PLANKTON: Now if I use my invisibility ray, I can slip through the ventilation shaft, crawl through the systems, then once I infiltrate the restaurant, I step in, tickle any guards with the tickler, grab the formula, go back up the shaft, try to find my invisibility ray and.. MR.KRABS(getting impatient): OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Mr.Krabs goes down the chimney and lands right into the Sea Chicken's Office. PLANKTON: Or do that. Plankton does the same. MR.KRABS: Mr. Sea Chicken! Give me back me formula or suffer dire consequences! PLANKTON: That pertain to Mr.Krabs’ underwear! MR.KRABS: No!! The Sea Chicken gets angry at his rivals forced entry into his restaurant. SEA CHICKEN: Buck Buck! GET OUT! Buck Buck! I have no formula other than mine! PLANKTON: Oh yeah? You gonna make me chicky boy?! Buck Buck! Buck Buck Buck Buck! The Sea Chicken's white color turns red and he begins trembling in anger. MR.KRABS: Uh Plankton, I will um yeah.. see ya! Mr.Krabs bolts out the front doors. PLANKTON: EUGENE!!!!! Oh no.. The Sea Chicken screams many buck bucks in anger and begins pecking Plankton in pains worse than jellyfish stings. Mr.Krabs makes it back outside and hears chaos inside the restaurant and blood curdling screams coming from Plankton. The scene jumps to the duo driving up outside T Attle Ices. MR.KRABS: The formula is probably in this iceberg salad restaurant Plankton! Lets get it! PLANKTON(bandaged up, using a crutch & has bruises): Just let me recover from those buck bucks first Eugene! MR.KRABS: No time! Mr.Krabs runs right for the front doors while Plankton groans and gets something ready. Mr.Krabs bursts right inside and finds that the vendor/owner of the establishment is none other than The Strangler. MR.KRABS: T.t.t.t.t.Tattle Tale Strangler?!! STRANGLER: May I help you? MR.KRABS: Please don’t strangle me! STRANGLER: Oh relax crab, Prison allowed me to renounce my life of crime and turn to a mere civilian life instead, serving iceberg salads to the finer folk. MR.KRABS: Oh well that's good. STRANGLER: BUT!!! DO NOT GET UNDER MY SKIN OR I WILL DO A LOT WORSE THAN STRANGLES!! I’LL LET YOU FIGURE OUT THE REST! Mr. Krabs gulps and nods in understanding. The Strangler eases back. STRANGLER: So now, will your Iceberg Salad be for here or to go? Before Mr.Krabs could answer, he & The Strangler hear a loud crash and look to see Plankton has recovered and burst right through the window. He sends a wave of angry jellyfish onto The Strangler. STRANGLER: AAAAHH!! The Strangler is repeatedly stunned & electrocuted by the Jellyfish. PLANKTON: Come on Krabsy Cakes! Now's our chance! Mr.Krabs & Plankton proceed into the Strangler's office to see if he stole the secret formula. Instead though they find several $2 fake moustaches, some altoids, a picture of The Strangler's Mother & several pieces of paper that bans all and any Sponges from T Attle Ices. PLANKTON: Keep looking Eugene! This fool has to have this formula somewhere! MR.KRABS: Plankton…. look behind you. PLANKTON: Huh? Plankton turns to see The Strangler breathing very angrily and punching his fists. PLANKTON: Uhhhh… par cheesy?! The Strangler then forms a sinister smile, grabs a charged Jellyfish and pins Plankton to the wall. PLANKTON: Mommy Mr.Krabs makes it to the boat outside just in time as he hears jellyfish stings and more blood curdling screams coming from Plankton. Mr.Krabs & Plankton next arrive at an unknown building. PLANKTON(in more bandages, bruises & two crutches): Just face it Eugene! Your business is over! MR.KRABS: Not an acceptable answer! Now it has to be at this place, the only place we haven’t checked yet! PLANKTON: It's a pink house. MR.KRABS: It's a restaurant Plankton! Really, pink houses?! Pfft, give me a break! Mr.Krabs begins scaling up the wall while Plankton decides to wait outside due to still recovering from his altercation with The Strangler. Mr.Krabs maneuvers through the second floor. MR.KRABS(taking notice at family oriented pictures of crabs as well as seahorses): This is a weirdly shaped out restaurant. Mr.Krabs enters a family room and much to his confusion sees a couch, home video TV & several grandfather clocks striking near to midnight. MR.KRABS: Since when does a restaurant have this stuff? This owner's weird. Mr.Krabs then enters another room which is a closet. Up top, he sees a bottle with a piece of paper in it. MR.KRABS: The formula! Mr.Krabs grabs the bottle and then a light turns on tempting Mr.Krabs to try to hide behind the door but to no avail. VOICE: Eugene? Mr.Krabs then recognizes the voice and turns to see his mother in sleepwear just like in the Mid Life Crustacean episode. MR.KRABS: Mother?! MAMA KRABS: What are you doing with my shopping list? MR.KRABS: Your uh what? Mr.Krabs unseals the bottle and looks at the paper which says, “BUY EGGS, MILK, BREAD.” MR.KRABS: Oopsie Mama Krabs taps her foot in anger as this is the second time her son had broken into her house. MR.KRABS: I can explain Mom I uh well did this thing and this and that and.. Mr.Krabs then jumps through the window. MAMA KRABS: Eugene!! Plankton notices Krabs exit and land on him via the rear. PLANKTON: Ughhh! This area smells horrible! Plankton shimmies out from underneath. PLANKTON: Ugh,... now did you get the formula? Mr.Krabs looks at Plankton & then throws him through his mother's window before high tailing it. PLANKTON: Krabs! MAMA KRABS: Another robber I see. Mama Krabs proceeds to bash Plankton with her cane sending out more screams. Mr.Krabs makes it onto the nearby highway. MR.KRABS: Phew… glad that's over! Mr.Krabs is then hit by a bus finally receiving some bad luck after Plankton kept getting the short end of the stick. The bus then dumps Krabs into a dumpster and drives off. At The Chum Bucket, Spongebob & Karen finish playing some solitaire. KAREN: How do you think my husband and your boss are handling? SPONGEBOB: They are probably best friends now! Plankton is shown in the Hospital recovering from being pecked by a chicken, stung by an ex convict and bashed by an elder's cane. PLANKTON(groaning): I hate you Krabs.. Mr.Krabs is shown stuck in deep piles of garbage, juices & other filth. MR.KRABS: I hate you Plankton… ugh... Category:SquidwardTentacles35